Small Complications
by LeslieSteven
Summary: Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autobots, he fights for freedom and justice but what happens when Starscream becomes a sparkling? Will things change?
1. Sparkling

Small Complications

Sparkling

Optimus was wondering why in Primus he couldn't convince Starscream into giving him back his Data pad, he didn't understand why Starscream wanted it so badly…it didn't have anything important that could help the Decepticons, but the seeker seemed very determinate to stay with his belonging.

"Starscream, I don't want to sound rude…"Optimus sighed. "But, I need it back, it doesn't have anything important"

"Well, why would you keep it if there is nothing important?" The Decepticon said as he glared at the leader. "Just go away!"

"I won't…if you give it back I'll leave you alone but for now, I will stay until you give me the Data Pad"

Starscream groaned as he sat crossed legged glaring at Optimus. He won't go back to the Nemesis to see his "Oh mighty Megatron" smiling at him on his throne while he humiliates him…He was doing this only for…for never mind, the thing was that he didn't want to leave…. until Megatron forgets that he's still outside.

Still he could notice Prime's irritation. Hah he couldn't blame him. Sitting and arguing for a long time will surely make one Mech go crazy. But at the same time he could feel fear? Why would he be scared if he's with a soft sparked Autobot?

"NO…. no…. no!" He screamed angrily, not liking what he was thinking. "I won't!"

"Starscream…"Optimus murmured at the trembling seeker, why so suddenly Starscream started to tremble? He completely forgot about the Data Pad when he saw where Starscream was…

Starscream stood up as he backed away when Optimus walked forward but slowly so Starscream won't attack him, but he have to do something not for himself but for Starscream as well because behind them was a cliff and he doesn't want to know how deep it was. Gulping he stared at the seeker's optics.

"Starscream, do not move any further please"

"Why? I won't let you deactivate me! "Starscream glared. "You are going to leave me…. Like scrap? I don't think so Prime..."

"I won't do that, okay? Just be careful"

Starscream sighed, apparently Optimus forgot about his Data Pad but he didn't pay attention, the least he could do was to go back to the Nemesis. But, something told him to stop. For a reason Optimus forgot about their arguing and was now warning him for his safety? Why would an Autobot care about a Decepticon? With wide optics he stayed where he was looking at the ground.

Taking advantage of that Optimus extended his arm to Starscream with a concern look. He hoped that Starscream would grab his hand so he could take him away from danger. As he did that he couldn't stop himself from thinking about his actions; he was about to help a Decepticon.

"Wha" Starscream exclaimed when he saw the semi's servos; looking confused the seeker was about to grab Prime's servos when he slipped, falling off the cliff all he could saw was darkness and Optimus Prime's scream.

"STARSCREAM!"

Optimus stood without words, glancing at the dark cliff he couldn't believe that he had let Starscream fall to let **him die**.

"Starscream…." So that was it? The seeker died and Megatron has no second in command? He was guilty; he knew that Starscream was in danger. He will never forgive himself for letting someone die. Even thought Starscream was a Decepticon, Optimus didn't held a grudge on the SIC. He grabbed his data Pad that was now free on the floor, and looked at it.

"_**You are going to leave me… like scrap" **_

No, he won't. With a final sight he climbed down the cliff He wouldn't leave things like this, if Starscream is death then he's going to give him a proper place to rest not one so dark.

So that was it, now it's the end and he's death... He had been a terrible Mech…someone full of betrayal. No one liked him! So why care? Everyone wanted him gone!

But, he felt sad.

"Apparently, I wasn't given a nice life"

He didn't know where he was but everything was white. The only "living" thing was he, since he was alone. Is this the Matrix? Is he inside? No, probably no…he didn't deserve to be.

"_**I want a second opportunity…. I….**_" A small single tear makes its way down to the seeker's cheek; he's going to be lonely now…

"_**I don't want to be lonely**_"

Feeling tired he closed his optics waiting for anything that can happen.

"Starscream…." He hadn't stop saying the Decepticon name, he just wanted to find him but only he could see was rocks and sands, there wasn't any sign of the flier's body. What if he flied away? Is he still alive? That would be nice for his spark. No, just keep looking.

Suddenly, his optics caught a small form in the ground next to him. Frowning he walked forward and when he saw who it was he could only watch as how the Seeker…no sparkling was looking at him with blue optics.

"Starscream?"

The sparkling raised his frame as he heard his name. Curiously he walked to Optimus…but limping.

"You…are…. " He murmured. "Opi…Optimus…P"

Optimus could sense that Starscream was in pain as he talked, he wondered why. His injured foot has nothing to do with his vocalizer. But what was surprising was that he could remember him.

"Hu…. rts" The sparkling gasped.

Without hesitation Prime hurried to where the little seeker was, and with careful he carried him up like a parent would. The Autobot checked for any discomfort but found nothing, as taking it like a right time Starscream hid his face on Optimus' neck.

"Don't worry. I'll take you to Ratchet"

As he said that, he walked back to his base with Starscream.

It's my second fic, and my first Fan fiction of Transformers.

Transformers doesn't belongs to me, belongs to Hasbro.


	2. Guardian

Chapter 2

Guardian

"I can't believe it!" Sideswipe said as he looked at the seeker on Prime's arm, he was surprised by the sudden confession of his leader. It's not everyday you see a sparkling on Prime's arms. It was something new and what make it worse is that that sparkling was Starscream.

"I know, it happened to me as well". Optimus admitted when he saw Starscream down the cliff, he looked so helpless and scared. "But, now we should take care of his wounds, Ratchet could you please..."

The medic nodded guiding them to his med bay, as Ratchet prepared his medical tools. Optimus soothed Starscream as the sparkling tried to jump to his arms again, he was still scared…but there must be a reason of his fear, right? But he will find out when Starscream gets better. Ratchet sighed as he walked back where the seeker was, on his hand was a wrench and in the other was a needle.

"Hold him down Optimus" Ratchet ordered him. "I don't want any movement"

The leader did what his old friend ordered not knowing the horror look of Starscream, when Ratchet was about to insert the needle on his arm, Starscream screamed.

"Ah" Ratchet groaned at the sudden scream covering his audios. "What in the pit?"

Optimus' optics closed from the pain and his audios were hurting too, Starscream was still screaming as he ran away from the med bay not caring if he gets lost.

* * *

He needed to leave that place as soon as possible if he stayed that scary medic would hurt him and make him suffer. He didn't understand why the big blue Mech helped him…. he thought he was his friend…. his protector. He was betrayed? No, that's impossible.

He continued running until he stopped on a death end, gulping when he heard Optimus' shout he looked up and saw a vent…smiling he climbed the walls and crawled inside. He ignored the pain from his still fresh wounds.

"Wait" He thought. "What if he wanted to help him to stop his pain?

_**Oh oops**_

* * *

Where was Starscream? Why did he escape? Why he left with his wounds still open? Those questions passed through Prime's processor as he searched for the little seeker, Ratchet was about to put him a sedative for the pain when he started screaming.

"Did you find him?" He asked at Prowl when his second passed next to him.

"No, I'm looking"

He bit his lips when Prowl continued on his search, Prime was still worried. If Starscream disappears it will be a shame for both of them! Sighing with concern he continued on his search.

"Huh?". Starscream exclaimed when he was a hole curiously he looked at it, seeing what was in the other wall, frowning when he saw concrete he decided to sit…

"I'm stuck," He said to himself. "I will be here for forever?"

He shook his head at that idea he needs to get out of the vent before he start to feel hungry since he didn't get his Energon cube. Trembling with desperation he tried to kick the air vents when suddenly, it broke.

"Waah" He screamed as he fell but he didn't hit the ground.

With wide optics he saw that he was "hanging" by some cables that were on his necks, he tried to call Optimus but his vocalizer didn't function, as he saw the reason he gasped.

"I'm going to choke!" He thought as he saw the ground.

* * *

He still was searching for that seeker, he was still looking around even thought it was around midnight he won't recharge until Starscream was with him, on his arms. If he doesn't found him he will be guilty and he won't forgive himself, Prowl said that he must continue his work but for Optimus it's more important the little seeker. Prowl was indeed, angry with him. Ratchet was worried for his rest and Ironhide because he didn't had his Energon. Slag them all, Starscream was his priority right now.

"Primus…"He breathed when he only saw dark and lonely corridors. "Where is he?"

There was no sign of the Decepticon until his optics saw small shadow hanging with cables. Gasping when he realized it was Starscream he nearly screamed, Starscream could die…if Optimus didn't found him; Starscream would be death by the time.

"Hold on!" He shouted as he called for help between his comn links, between five minutes Ratchet was there, the medic was stunned when he saw Starscream hanging with the cables. Looking at Prime with horror.

"How in Primus he got there?" He asked.

"I don't know, Ratchet" Optimus answered. "But, if we don't help him…. he won't be with us anymore.

Ratchet nodded, they tried to see if there was any thing they could get on but there wasn't anything like that. With panic on his optics, Starscream observed what the two adult Mech were doing to help him, but he lost his patience when he started to choke.

"Op…Optimus!" He coughed.

Optimus froze when he heard the cough, Ratchet looked with horror at the seeker.

"He's starting to choke!" Ratchet advised. "We must hurry"

Wait…he have his blade! He can use them to cut the cables to free Starscream, but how he's going to do that without any support? Primus things are getting complicated for him….

"I think you can use that metal box, Prime" Ratchet said. "Use it and cut the cables carefully"

"Understood"

Without hesitation, Optimus got onto the metal box and he approached forward to the seeker, facing his small face the little seeker with tremble hands caressed Optimus' faceplates, the Prime liked the soft touch but sadly he had to shook it away to help the sparkling.

"Op…" Starscream gasped. "I'm…scared"

"Don't be, little one" Optimus soothed him. "I'm here for you, I'm going to help you"

With careful, he cut the cables and grabbed Starscream before he fell, as he walked down, Starscream hugged him tightly with tears on his optics.

"Let's go back". Ratchet said breaking the moment. "I still want to check his wounds."

* * *

Thundercraker left the throne room without saying a word followed by Skywarp, both seekers had heard Megatron's threats, worst…Starscream wasn't there. They didn't know what happened to him. Yet, they still were worried what Megatron would do to them if they don't find him.

Skywarp tensed as he remembered when they were fighting the Autobots, Starscream went to attack the Autobot leader while Thundercraker and him attacked the Autobots twins. Those little glitches had hurt their wings so they had to escape from Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's _**"Jet judo". **_Hook told them that they only need to rest, not that the Medic wanted to help. Gritting his denta, he followed his trine mate to their quarters.

"What are we going to do?" Skywarp asked exasperated. "Megatron will kill us if Starscream doesn't come back"

"Calm down Skywarp". The other seeker's deep voice silenced the other. "We cannot depend on Starscream, you know? He can come back whenever he want"

"Yes, but what if if he doesn't come back?"

Thundercraker sighed irritated, but he clearly remembered what Megatron told them before.

"**If that seeker doesn't come back, I will kill both of you!**"

Gulping, he tried to calm down. He was surprised that Starscream could withstand Megatron. The warlord was sadistic, cruel and merciless. And the only Mech, who had seen him in the worst times, was only Starscream.

"We have to wait until we receive news from Megatron"

* * *

"Don't move" Ratchet ordered as he disinfected Starscream's wounds, the little one did as ordered, looking kindly to Optimus. The leader returned the look as he caressed the sparkling's hand, remembering his small touch on his face. It felt soft and nice.

"Once I close your Energon line, you'll be able to walk more" Ratchet added.

"How long?" Starscream asked impatiently to Optimus. "I'm bored…"

Optimus chuckled behind his mask, he was surprised that his mood changed, before he was quite and shy but now he's more active…. but, the only Mech he had talked was him not Ratchet or Sideswipe. Maybe, if he calls Skyfire Starscream would get more open but that will have to wait, first Starscream have to adjust to his new home.

"Well that's all" Ratchet finished. "You can go now."

Starscream stood up and jumped to Optimus' arms, the semi smiled as the seeker looked behind his shoulder, Ratchet shook his head as he cleaned his medical tools but before Optimus could leave Ratchet talked to him between a private comn link.

"_**What about Megatron? He'll be looking for Starscream**__." _

"_**I don't know, Ratchet…. but even if he finds out that Starscream is now a sparkling I will never let him take him."**_

Megatron was obnoxious; he had seen Starscream being beating by the warlord and how he begged to stop. He wondered why he does such acts; his type of leading was completely different than him…

"Where are we going?" Starscream asked sleepy. "Op?"

"We are going to our quarters, Star" Optimus answered. "There you can recharge and fuel up without worrying about any concern you had…. you can do whatever you want"

Starscream smiled softly to Optimus, this was great…he has someone who can be with him (well, if he wants to, he won't force him) someone who won't hate him, and he wondered if Optimus felt like that…

"I like that"

"I'm glad"

When they entered to the leader's quarters, Optimus put Starscream on his berth; the little Mech yawned as he snuggled on the large berth until he felt asleep. The Prime watched him, with lovely optics. Starscream was cute he couldn't deny that.

"I love you, Op…don't leave me…." Starscream said between his recharge.

"I won't leave you, I promise" Optimus smiled. "Recharge well, Star"

Optimus turned off the lights, then he made his way to his berth with a careful move to not to wake the seeker he grabbed him and put him on his chasis.

* * *

I will be updating the third chapter in the second week.


	3. Concerns

Chapter 3

Concerns

Everything was going as Optimus thought; Starscream was a really nice sparkling nothing like when he was an adult. His soldiers greeted them and Starscream greeted them back in a good way, he was very educated which was surprising. Some of his fellow soldiers didn't like the idea of having a "Decepticon" in their base, but Optimus had to remind them that Starscream was only a sparkling who doesn't have any bad intentions towards them. They stayed calm, of course. They trusted him… Starscream's recharge wasn't that peaceful, Optimus had to wake him up, Starscream woke up with a jump and then he started to cry on Prime's shoulder, telling that on his nightmare someone was beating him until he bleed. But, since then Starscream could sleep.

They were on the Rec room talking with Spike, Ironhide was talking non stop telling them that the weapon specialist was active, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were standing on a corner looking suspiciously at Starscream who was with Bumblebee, the two younglings were now friends, Optimus chuckled when Bumblebee met Star, the yellow Mech wanted to carry him and to "play" with him, but apparently Starscream was more interested on learning, Optimus wasn't surprised. He knew that Starscream was a scientist before the war, Skyfire was as well a scientist and his best friend but the big shuttle had an accident on the ice that made Starscream's brilliant future change.

"So, what do you want do now?" Bumblebee asked at the little Mech. "Why don't we go to the park?"

Starscream frowned; he didn't know what was a "park".

"Park?" He repeated. "What's a park?"

"You don't know what is a park?" Bumblebee answered astonished. "Is somewhere where humans kids go! It's fun…well for human children…I don't think it would be a good idea, thought"

"Remember that he's a sparkling Bumblebee, so patience would be needed…"Optimus added. "And indeed it wouldn't be a good idea on taking Star to the park"

Bumblebee frowned at the new nickname of Starscream, he had tried once to call him "Star" as well but he didn't respond, so he called him by his full name. But, he was surprised that he did respond to Optimus. Starscream became closer to Optimus than the others, the little seeker trusted Optimus even if he was an Autobot but he didn't care, they didn't want him to recognize them but, the only Mech who he recognized was Prime, they had to introduce themselves again, even Skyfire; the shuttle felt awful when he found out that Starscream didn't knew him. It was like if they had first met…

"Star huh?" Ironhide crossed his arms. "Yer think that that kid would harm us?"

"I don't think so, Ironhide" Jazz answered. "He's just a sparkling! Just look at him!

Ironhide shrugged it off; he still didn't trust that seeker…He didn't dare to soft to him. He was the Decepticon second in command; he didn't care if he was a sparkling. Huffing he glared at Stasrcream when he looked at him, threating him, making the poor little seeker flinch.

"Ha…think of the horrible things he had done to us…"Ironhide continued. "Yer being fool"

Starscream was speechless, why was the red Mech angry with him? He sounded so upset, he looked at Optimus who was frowning he wondered if he was saying the true, but instead on continue playing he listened to Ironhide.

"He's insane a maniac sparkles Decepticon," He continued. "It's a miracle that Primus decided to erase his memories"

"Ironhide!" Optimus said stunned by the harsh word of the soldier. "Please, don't…."

"What? It's true!" Ironhide argued. "One day he shot you, then he started to hit Bumblebee!" The atmosphere became tense and quiet as the red Mech argued, every Mech that were on the Rec room listened even Starscream…

"Even if he's a sparkling he's the worst Mech I've met!"

Starscream sniffed hiding his sadness by reading the little data Pad that Optimus had given to him, yet he still wanted to listen Ironhide.

"He may be a sparkling…but what will happen when he becomes adult again?" Ironhide frowned still glaring at Starscream. "He will go back with Megatron, do plans to attack us and will laugh at our faces."

Optimus let out a breath of irritation; Ironhide did not know what happened to Starscream yesterday, when they were arguing by his supposed important Data Pad. He must stop Ironhide before he hurts more Starscream with his words. So, he walked forward so Starscream could be behind him.

"Ironhide, let's not think about the future right now." Optimus intervened. "We should worry about our present, Starscream will be a good Mech."

The weapon specialist huffed in return not caring if that was disrespectful, he wasn't going to compassionate with a Decepticon.

Optimus may be his leader but he has to understand that Starscream is a Decepticon who works for Megatron as his SIC, there was no way he will open up for "_Star_".

Starscream couldn't do much but to stare with a sad expression as Ironhide talked, how did he knew him if he just met him yesterday? He supposed that no one appeared displeased by his arrival, but it seemed he was wrong…again. He couldn't take it anymore he has been bearing pain for so long that he tried to control.

"Stop judging me!" Starscream screamed with frustration. "I don't know what are you referring about me being an adult…I don't remember anything, I know little from this Megatron…." And as he said that he left ignoring Bumblebee.

Optimus closed his optics not liking the seeker's pain he did understand him, but he was stunned. Starscream sounded different not like a sparkling anymore and when he saw him leave he didn't hesitate by following him but before that he glared at Ironhide, looking everywhere he found Starscream sitting outside watching the sky. Prime stood behind him, as the seeker was cross-legged.

"What did he meant about me being an adult before?" He asked innocently.

Optimus sighed, "He didn't meant that, Starscream"

Starscream squinted his optics not looking convinced.

"I'm sure he did" Starscream breathed. "Whatever I've done to upset you guys…. I'm sorry."

Optimus was commoved.

"You're forgiven…"He answered. "But, we shouldn't worry about that...I'm pretty sure you will like to live here"

"I already do…"

* * *

The rest of the day was quiet; it was expected since Ironhide argued with Starscream. Bumblebee waited for Optimus and Starscream in the entrance of the Ark, the young scout was worried of Starscream that he didn't talk to any other soldier. He rushed towards Starscream and held him up nearly hugging him.

"Are you okay?" Bumblebee asked. "Don't pay attention to Ironhide, sometimes he can be hateful"

"I'm okay, thank you"

Optimus nodded to Bumblebee as he walked to his office, the mini Autobot took Starscream to another place that wasn't crowded.

* * *

Apparently, Bumblebee was the only Mech that Optimus could lay on for now; with a sight he entered to his office and watched the sun set with curiosity. In Cybertron they didn't had beautiful sceneries like this they did have dawns and sunsets but not with such sceneries. He loved it, it showed the beauty of the planet and it was a peaceful time. He stood there until Ratchet walked in.

"Sometimes, I wonder how you can be calm in hard and complicated situations." The medic added.

"I wondered that myself too, earlier…"

The medic nodded.

"What happened this morning?"

"Ironhide started to insult and argue with Starscream." The Prime explained. "He said so many things that I don't want to repeat."

"I understand."

They stayed quiet for a moment, but Optimus couldn't stop himself from thinking what Starscream said…"What did he meant about me being an adult?" "Whatever I've done to upset you guys, I'm sorry". The leader closed his fist, and sighed.

"Starscream acted like if he was an adult…he talked freely and not all sparklings can do that"

"He is smart, Prime". Ratchet answered. "He studied at the science academy in a young age…what did you expect? A silly little sparkling that can only crawl?"

"No." Optimus was taken aback by the answers of his friend. "I didn't".

Ratchet frowned and crossed his arms.

"You didn't know about Starscream life before the war? Huh?"

Optimus gave up and shook his head, embarrassed.

"You can ask Skyfire...if you want more details"

"I will, thanks"

Ratchet nodded and walked away leaving a surprised Prime on his office

"That was unexpected..." Optimus murmured.

With a small look of his windows the Prime went to his quarters where a small form waited him on his berth. Starscream was curled with his arm on his cheek.

"So peaceful." Prime smiled behind his mask.

With nothing else to do he recharged as well.

* * *

Thank you, as said in the 1st chapter transformers belongs to Hasbro.


	4. Questions and moments

Chapter 4

Questions

And moments

Optimus let Bumblebee take Starscream to the park he wanted to ask Skyfire some questions about Starscream. If he wanted to learn more about the Sparkling then he must ask Skyfire, yet he didn't understand what can Skyfire know, since he met the shuttle in earth after Megatron unfreeze him. The Prime found him in the lab studying some plants of Earth. He looked focused and that made Prime regret what he will ask.

"Skyfire? Sorry to interrupt but I need to ask you something..."

The tall Mech blinked and turned around not expecting him. With a small smile he put down his examining tools.

"Yes, sir"

"Very good then..."Prime cleared his throat. "I wonder what Starscream was before the war, if that doesn't mind you."

Skyfire looked startled by his question and that made Optimus look the ground, yes something tells him he will regret it.

"Oh, not it doesn't" Skyfire responded. "Well, how can I start? Starscream studied in the science academy, he was one of the best students and he did a great job during his time in there... I met him in the academy and later I became his best friend"

"You were friends?"

Skyfire nodded letting out a sentimental sigh, remembering those times brought him chills.

"Yeah, unbelievable...huh?" He said." I must say that he wasn't that friendly and social... he found it hard to coexist with other Mechs. He told me once that he was very lucky to have a friend like me" As he said that Skyfire had to continue with his work. "He was my best friend and the only Mech I could count on, months passed and I wanted to go to an exploration with him and I must say that it was a bad idea."

Optimus nodded, Starscream did have a lot of secrets and it was worth to know. Smiling behind his mask as he imagined a playful Starscream experimenting on things with Skyfire, he won't deny that they had a good life, sad thing the war started...

"Starscream agreed on coming with me, we wanted to explore the planet". Skyfire sighed. "When we got there everything was good but unfortunately a strong snow storm broke my systems and I ended up crashing, I don't remember anything after that... I only saw black...I'm sorry"

"It's okay, thanks." Optimus thanked the Mech.

"Starscream wasn't likes this before, Optimus." Skyfire added. "He was kind and nice, I don't know what Megatron did to him but Starscream is not that bad, I hate Megatron for changing my friend."

"He has done terrible things."

Skyfire nodded in agreement and continued with what he was doing before Prime entered.

* * *

He didn't regret it, but he did find it sad. How war can break friendship and bring sorrow and pain. He walked back to the Rec room to see if Starscream was there but he found no one, the room was lonely frowning he contacted Bumblebee, hoping that the young mini bot is with Starscream, now he wanted to stay with the young seeker.

"Bumblebee, are you with Starscream? If so, can you bring him to me?"

"_Sure thing, Prime_"

Optimus decided to wait in his quarters, it was near midday and he didn't fuel up, but he will wait for Starscream. He wondered if Star was hungry, they have been in the park for hours and that worried Optimus.

When he heard a knock, the Prime let Bumblebee enter and with a nod he left leaving Starscream with him. The little seeker smiled brightly and hugged Optimus as a greeting, Prime smiled.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, Bumblebee is too funny..."Starscream answered. "We walked and chatted, it was nice."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Starscream smiled again and tried to climb to the berth but his small stature didn't let him, finding it a little funny Optimus helped him up by grabbing him by his waist. Starscream yelped as he was placed softly to the berth and sighed when his body relaxed, he looked to Optimus' optics as a form of saying thanks.

"Are you hungry?" Optimus asked as he offered him a small cube of Energon.

"Hu uh" The little Mech exclaimed as he drank the Energon with delighted optics.

Three days has passed since the small accident, and Starscream have a new place to call home, he was happy with them and it appeared that he forgot what happened yesterday with Ironhide, he looked more peaceful. It was a surprise that the Decepticons have not attacked them yet, probably because Megatron thought Starscream was death or because he doesn't have a second in command anymore. On one side, it was a relief but on the other side was more complicated, he didn't imagine Starscream captured by his enemy...

"Is something wrong? Op..."

"No, I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking?"

"What I will do with you."

Starscream frowned, and panicked...there was no way that Optimus will throw him out.

"Wha...what do you mean with that?"

"Well, Bumblebee will be busy tomorrow so it's my turn to take care of you." Optimus explained surprised by the little reaction. "Do you want to go outside or stay here in the base? Probably you can help me with my data pads that I have to give to Prowl, what do you think?"

"Yes..." Starscream laughed as the panic subsided. "I would like that!"

Optimus noticed that something was wrong with Starscream when he told him that, he would discuss it with him tomorrow. For now he wanted to relax.

* * *

Optimus was right that Bumblebee would be busy, Starscream was a little sad about that. Bumblebee told him that if he finishes early he could play with him, but Starscream doubt it since the work looked quite hard. Starscream decided to leave him alone, as Optimus told him he helped him with the data pads and he must say it was hard since Prime have a lot of them.

"Take these two to Prowl, I'll call you when I'm done with the rest."

Without arguing he walked to Prowls' quarters, and kicked softly the door since his two hands were busy. The second in command of the Autobots opened the door with a glare, probably thinking that the twins wanted to annoy him, again.

"How many times I have to tell you that I don't want to see your faces anymore!"

"Excuse me? Optimus told me to give you this..."

Prowl gasped as he looked down, not expecting Starscream and he could feel guilt forming on his spark. Closing his optics in embarrassment he let Starscream enter his quarters, the seeker hesitated but he couldn't do anything else.

"Sorry, but I've been too busy to clean my room." Prowl said as he scratched his helmet. "I apologize for the mess."

To be honest, Starscream didn't care about the mess. Smiling he raised his small hands with the data pads and showed the reason of why he was here, Prowl understood immediately and grabbed them with a "thank you", the older Autobot placed the two data pads in the corner of his berth to make sure that he will watch them later, sometimes he can be a little forgetful.

"So, do you like it here? I mean the base." Prowl asked feeling a little awkward, he was waiting for Optimus anyway.

"Yeah." Starscream murmured.

Prowl nodded and cleared his throat. "_Primus, How can I talk normally with the others and not with a little sparkling?_" He didn't understand it, he had talked with the most important Mechs in Cybertron without any problem, he even talked with Ultra Magnus once but when it's about a sparkling, Prowl found it hard to talk, to form words.

"And did you found friends?"

"Only Optimus and Bumblebee." He answered.

"Oh."

It saddened him just a little, Starscream only have Optimus and Bumblebee as friends, maybe because Starscream haven't met all the crew.

"Sorry about earlier, it wasn't for you" Prowl apologized. "You see, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are the prankster of the base and every time I met those two problems starts..."

Starscream nodded, "Don't worry."

* * *

Thundercraker groaned in frustration, he had looked everywhere for Starscream and there was no sign of him. He was tired and pissed, Skywarp have been complaining like hours and didn't help him with the search. what a day to look for Starscream, unfortunately Megatron grew more impatient and sent them to search for the "traitor" If Megatron hated him that much why he wanted Starscream back? Sometimes, he wondered if Megatron was using medicines...

"Any sign of Screamer?"

"No, you fool..."

Perhaps Starscream was injured and couldn't fly, that could be the reason of his disappearance. It was the most obvious thing that can came up with him, and if Starscream had followed the order of Megatron, nobody would be looking for him. Now, the trine leader was gone and if they don't find him before an hour, Megatron will take for dead Starscream. Not that he cared, but it would be terrible loss for the trine.

"Screamer, where could you be?"

* * *

"I think these two are the last one, Prowl." Starscream said as he gave the last data pads to the police car.

"Yeah, thank you"

Starscream went back with Optimus, which for his surprise was waiting for him outside. The Prime waved his hands to Starscream and entered their quarters. Optimus was grateful that Starscream helped him with the data pads, he was tired but had enough energy to stay awake. When he saw Starscream, he have forgotten how small was he and how innocent he looked, yet he wanted to know why Starscream panicked yesterday when he told him about Bumblebee.

"Starscream, why did you react like that when I told you that Bumblebee was going to be busy today?" Prime asked. "You panicked."

"Uh, well I'm" Starscream stutter. "I thought... that you would throw me out"

With a frown, Optimus sighed. So that was the problem the sparkling didn't trust him that much. But, Prime will change that.

"I won't throw you out." Optimus said. "I promised you that I will never leave you, right?"

Starscream gasped, as small tears started to form on his optics. Optimus didn't forget, and Starscream was happy.

"You haven't forgotten your promise..."

"When I promise something, I will make sure to do it."

What Optimus didn't expect was that Starscream ran to him and hugged him lovely, with a laugh since the little seeker could only hug his legs the larger Mech kneeled down and hugged Starscream properly. The seeker wasn't sad anymore and that good. Optimus checked the hour and saw that it will be sun set soon, so he carried Starscream and went outside the base. The Prime could notice a small sign of curiosity on Starscream's optics, wondering where he would be taken. But Optimus stayed silent until Star talked.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

Starscream bit down his denta, but stayed calm. Optimus didn't want to concern the seeker so he soothed him by touching his wings. The tension subsided a little.

"Star, you're far too tense..."Optimus murmured on Starscream's audios receptors. "Relax I will be with you, I won't leave you."

Starscream shook his head and rested his frame on Optimus'; with a small sigh the Prime walked to their destination. He poked Starscream on his shoulders telling him to look, but the little seeker refused to do so.

"Star, look at me please." He pleaded with sad optics. "Why don't you trust me?"

It was like if someone has punched Starscream in his spark, the little seeker gasped and saw Optimus with surprised optics. With a small hint of guilt, his body trembled, as he looked Optimus.

" I trust you, Optimus!" Starscream clarified. "I trust you, you are the only Mech who have been nice to me following Bumblebee, and how could I not trust you?"

Optimus shrugged, hiding his small smirk, Starscream kissed his cheek trying to let him know that he was sorry. Optimus hushed him by hugging him, obviously understanding.

"I don't know, but I'm happy that you trust me Starscream." Optimus murmured. "Now, if you trust me why don't you look the beautiful sunset with me?"

"Sunset? Which sunset?"

Optimus answered his question by pointing it with his servo; Starscream turned around and looked in awe the beautiful landscape with the sun setting behind it. It was the first time that Starscream had observed the sun set behind the forest; the sky was different and beautiful. And the landscape...Starscream had no words to describe it.

"Amazing, huh?" Optimus smiled. "I always see this when I'm done with my work, it helps me to relax and think in hard situations."

"You watch all of this in your office?" Starscream asked stunned, Prime was lucky to have an office with a beautiful view.

Optimus chuckled.

"Yeah, but this time I wanted to see it outside."

Starscream was looking in awe the scenery; Optimus knew he would like it. Besides, spending all of his time indoors wouldn't make good to him. They saw it in silent, Optimus liked when Starscream smiled, it make him look nicer than when he cried or when he's angry. Prime liked Starscream like how he is now, but he wished that when he grows up he would be good as well, Optimus didn't want Starscream to become again a Decepticon, he had seen Megatron and him arguing and it wasn't that pleasant. Optimus will make Starscream enjoy his second opportunity by making him an Autobot; he will talk with the others and ask Ratchet for the removal of the Decepticon's insignia on both wings. That's all he can do for Starscream...

He felt Starscream frame on his windshield and noticed that the seeker was already sleep, smiling softly he caressed the little frame and stood there until the moon was up, Starscream have seen the sunset to its end and Optimus looked the stars as his arms protected the young seeker from the cold, when it was more late, Optimus went back to the base with a sleepy little seeker on his arms. Next time, Optimus will show him the stars and the moon, and then the dawn.

"Rest well, Star"


	5. Impatient can bring desperation part 1

Chapter 5

Impatience can bring desperation

Part 1

Megatron wasn't lying, he sometimes can lie but in this moment he wasn't lying that he will take Starscream for dead, the warlord didn't wait anymore and his impatience got him, he declared Starscream dead when Thundercraker and Skywarp arrived. No one said anything since they were working on Data pads or some things that Megatron wanted done. Their leader wasn't happy, he had lost his SIC and he doesn't know what to do... Things are getting complicated.

"Lord Megatron, Starscream is not worth of our times." Shockwave said. "Let's continue our work..."

"Shockwave, it's three on the morning." Megatron grunted. "I will recharge, I don't care what will the others do."

"Whatever you say, Lord Megatron."

As he said that, Megatron turned off the screen and walked to announce Starscream's death, he didn't know if the seeker is death, but he had been lost and Megatron have no time to look for his second, at least he wouldn't be annoyed anymore. Finally, he would be leading the Decepticons without caring for a surprise attack. Smirking he said between the comn links:

"_**My dear soldiers, since Starscream is nowhereto be found... I declare his death as a traitor of our faction." **_

With relief he went to recharge.

* * *

"_**My dear soldiers, since Starscream is nowhere to be found... I declare his death as a traitor of our faction." **_

Thundercraker sighed; apparently Starscream won't be coming back. They were all used to see Starscream coming and begging for forgiveness in front of them.

"He won't be coming..." Skywarp said.

"No, but I think he's alive." Thundercraker sighed. "I know he is alive, something tells me that he won't be coming back to the Decepticons but he's alive..."

Skywarp frowned, TC still has faith on Starscream...interesting but it's quite sad.

"How do you know that?" Skywarp asked.

Thundercraker looked at him with a face of "Stop asking me questions, that I can't even answer" He could feel Skywarp smirk, Starscream is alive but he's not coming back, there are many reasons; probably he went back to Cybertron to become a neutral? No, knowing Starscream he wouldn't be a neutral, perhaps he is thinking a plan to kill Megatron!

"Because Starscream doesn't give up." Thundercraker answered. "Only in rare cases, he's outside somewhere planning an attack for Megatron."

* * *

"Optimus, I need you in the rec room." Ratchet called for him.

Optimus didn't know what Ratchet wanted from him but if he calls at 3:00 Am then it mean that it's important, he won't keep him waiting any longer since he sounded really serious. There was no way that Ratchet could be calling him for nothing. He let Starscream rest he won't be waking him up, the poor thing needs recharge. Leaving his quarters without making a noise he walked to the rec room.

"Is something the matter?" He asked as he saw Ratchet and Wheeljack waiting for him.

Ratchet nodded.

"I know it's late but Megatron has declared Starscream dead..."The medic explained with a small sigh. "Wheeljack told me after he hacked the Decepticons' data..."

Prime closed his optics, it usual from Megatron. Now what are they going to do? They have Starscream and he isn't dead...

"We can't do anything at the moment." Optimus said. "Megatron thinks Starscream is dead but he's not, we will be doing the usual."

"If they attack us?" Wheeljack asked as he looked at Ratchet with a concern look, they could see Starscream in this state and that would bring problems. "He's been hiding pretty well in our base. But, what if Megatron sends the cassettes?"

Prime huffed in return, pessimistic... he just wants to recharge but he's their leader and a leader should be an example it was a sacrifice he dared to accept. That he wanted to do. Standing here, now where they are... what are they going to do? Go to the Nemesis and attack them at this time? What if... no?

"I don't know, Starscream is now our responsibility." Prime continued. "And as our responsibility, we have to take care of him... if they attack we have no choice but to defend ourselves."

"I would like to talk about this little accident Starscream had and the cause of this, I might have the answer." Wheeljack commented.

"In the morning..."Prime showed the hour. "I'll be on your lab this morning..."

He didn't think he would find Starscream awake with a lost look, it was like if he's been thinking for too long, the little seeker frowned when their optics met, no emotions...

"I thought you were sleeping."

"I'm not anymore..." Star replied.

Prime sighed and went to sit on his berth next to Starscream, he really needed an advice from someone who had passed through situations like this, but probably he's the only one with a situation like this...Primus, not even he can control what would happen in the future, no one actually can. Should he tell Starscream the truth? He looked at the sparkling, he doesn't even know if behind that body, on his spark Starscream was an adult, he acted like one like a mature Mech with experience of life, he laughed at the thought. Starscream may be a sparkling but he's an adult inside. He would wait for the answers that probably Wheeljack has. He wanted good news or at least answers that can be helpful.

"Why don't we sleep?" Starscream murmured. "You look tired and tomorrow your soldiers might need you."

"You're right." Optimus replied. "They might need me, functional"

Starscream chuckled as he lied down; he waited for the lights to turn off. And as Optimus said, they were going to sleep. Optimus let himself rest the time left he had for himself.

* * *

When it was morning, Megatron couldn't stop thinking about his SIC disappearance. Who wouldn't? He is used to wait for Starscream and his begging to not humiliate him in front of the soldiers. The only thing Megatron remembered from the last battle was that the seeker was fighting with Bumblebee and his trine mates were taking care of the twins. But, he remembered that the seeker wasn't injured. Autobots...probably they have something to do with this. He doesn't really care if they held captive the traitor he just wanted to take this impatient out of his systems. And the only way to solve this "_mystery_" was to plan an attack for the Autobots...it's just simple, he would be going to their base and attack them, with the help of his Decepticons...

"The ark." Megatron murmured. "They aren't doing anything..."

With his plan now ready, he called for his crew. With a smirk showed on his face he went to the Ark, ready to attack.

"I suppose that the only Mech that Starscream knows more is Optimus..."Wheeljack said. "He called you by your name even thought he was transformed into a sparkling with no idea what was going on, he didn't remember us but he did remember you."

"Strange..." Ratchet added. "I thought that transformation erased all his memories..."

Optimus haven't thought of that, he thought that it was normal because it was a transformation, he didn't expect Starscream to remember them. But, he hoped that he could be with them without him making commotions and it was true, Starscream wasn't bad and he was still innocent who doesn't know that they are in war, Prime _believes_ Starscream have forgotten...But what explain the reason that Starscream remembered Optimus and the others not? Reasons... reasons.

"What happened next? Prime"

Optimus flinched.

"Nothing else..." He answered. "I saw him injured and well I took him to Ratchet."

"So, once you saw that he was injured, you took him to the base?" Wheeljack repeated as he put his hand on his chin. "You didn't ask him any question?"

"How could I ask if he was injured? He couldn't talk!" Optimus grunted, for some reason he was upset by Wheeljack's questions, it felt like if they were accusing him.

There was small moment of silent, probably because of Prime's way to answer.

"He couldn't talk, he spoke to me but it pained him." Optimus continued with his explanation. He must give more details if they want to know the reason of Starscream transformation. "But there wasn't an explosion or a sign that transformed him into a sparkling..."

This time was Wheeljack who frowned, since Optimus didn't know why it happened, and then they must investigate more. He fears if one day Starscream transforms back to his normal self and will end up killing them. Or probably he won't they are still thinking if they should found a cure...

"Great, this doesn't take us any farther!" Wheeljack continued trying to control himself. "Starscream knows who are you but he doesn't remember all the crew! He only remembered you and that's not normal."

Ratchet sighed, then something hits him...Starscream seemed to trust Optimus and he's been acting well with Bumblebee but when Optimus goes to where they are, the sparkling forgets that's he's with Bumblebee and stay with Prime. Probably, Starscream remembered only Optimus because he was the last Mech he talked before he transformed into a Sparkling. Makes sense to him...

"I think that Starscream only remembers Optimus because he was the only Mech that he talked before the transformation." Ratchet decided to explain; if Optimus don't remember more details then he was going with logic. "He was the last one who he talked with..."

"Makes sense." Optimus commented, no one knows if Prime was being sarcastic or not. "I mean I did have to ask him if he remembered me and well he did..."

"Well, I think that's something" Wheeljack nodded.

* * *

Bumblebee didn't know if it was a good idea to go with Skyfire outside with the sparkling, they were friends before and who would like to see their friend in a situation like this one? He wouldn't but the shuttle insisted on going with him. So without arguing he went with Skyfire, Starscream didn't say anything so Bumblebee believes that he's okay with Skyfire. They were walking around the base so Starscream won't be feeling like a prisoner in the base. Not like he's one though...

"I've been here before..."Starscream said as he remembered where they were standing. They were on the roof the Ark. "I've been with Optimus..."

"Really?" Skyfire said as he looked at Bumblebee.

Starscream nodded eagerly as he remembered when he watched the sunset with Optimus, it makes him feel special.

"What were you two doing?" Bumblebee couldn't stop himself from asking; he was curious what his leader did with Starscream. He felt a little lonely when he worked that day, and wondered what Optimus was doing with Starscream. He waited impatiently for the answer.

"We watched the sunset until its end!" Starscream answered happily. "It was pretty!"

Skyfire imagined Optimus holding Starscream until falling asleep; Optimus Prime was a great leader, probably the best one that Skyfire have ever met. He admired that Mech, he sacrifice himself for others even thought he doesn't have to. Maybe, Starscream's arrival has changed him since he's new with sparkling and knows how to take care of a minor. Optimus knows how to treat Mechs but Sparklings were different they required more attention.

"Maybe we can watch the sunset someday..." Starscream murmured.

"Yeah." Bumblebee smiled.

"I think we should head inside." Skyfire said. "It's time for your food, Star"

"I thought Optimus was the only Mech who called me like that." Starscream frowned. "But, thank you"

Skyfire was taken aback by that, indeed not expecting that answer but he decided to leave it like that...

But before they could enter the base, they heard the Decepticons coming. One of them shot Bumblebee on his back making Starscream fall. The sparkling groaned with pain as his wings met the ground harder. Skyfire cursed as he activated his gun to protect Starscream, they can't let the Decepticons know that Starscream is with them. He ran to help Bumblebee to stand, the scout shouted as Soundwave appeared from behind.

"Mission: Attack Autobots." He said as usual. "Query: You have Starscream?"

Bumblebee groaned as he hid Starscream hoping that the rest wouldn't know. He activated his cannons threating Soundwave, hating that they ruined their peaceful time.

"I don't know what are you talking about, deceptiscum!" Bumblebee grunted. "Why don't you go back with your leader and cry?"

Soundwave ignored Bumblebee as he commanded Rumble and Frenzy, the two casseticons laughed evilly as they were launched to them. The two mini bots started to attack.

"But, what do we have here?" Rumble said as he noticed a small figure with wings on his back, frowning he sneaked from Bumblebee's legs. "Holy Primus! Starscream?"

Starscream frowned as he looked at the new bot...He didn't say anything but he stared at him. The seeker just stood there watching Rumble's move, with caution. If his friends were scared from those people then it means that Starscream should be scared, should be worried.

"Why do you look different? Hey Frenzy take a look!" Rumble shouted. "It's Starscream and he's alive!"

"What? It's impossible!" The other casseticons replied. "Soundwave check that out, would ya?"

Bumblebee and Skyfire gulped, they know! Bumblebee grunted and punched Soundwave's face so he couldn't see what the casseticons saw, but they didn't expect Megatron from coming. The warlord was with Thundercraker and Skywarp, flying until they landed in front of them.

"_**We must take Starscream inside**_!" Skyfire advised between a private comn-link. "_**It's not safe**_"

"_**And how we are going to do that**_?"

Skyfire groaned, how?! They are surrounded and if they escaped the Decepticons would get them anyways; they should be calling for backups. They need it...

"Well, what are you two hiding?" Megatron commanded as he dodged Bumblebee's attacks. "It looks small..."

"Go away, old scrap!" Bumblebee insulted between punches.

"Me? Old scrap? Hah" Megatron laughed. "You are out of names, fool"

As the tyrant said that, Bumblebee received a kick on his chest, feeling pain he tried to walk away from Megatron. He was stronger than before and there was no way the Decepticon leader will retreat not if they found a way to scare him. His vision blurred as he received more brutal punches, it felt like ages when the warlord stop hitting him. So, this is how it felts when Megatron beats you? This is the pain that Starscream feels when he's with Megatron. Now he understands it.

"Go away!" Skyfire shouted as he shot back, Rumble and Frenzy were running through his legs, feeling a little awkward the shuttle grunted and kicked Frenzy. "Leave!"

"Just let me see!" Frenzy argued as he was thrown backwards.

They must do something! Since Bumblebee was keeping Megatron distracted he decided to grab Starscream and ran away from them, the little seeker was actually clinging to the shuttle trying not to fall, Starscream gasped when he saw that Rumble and Frenzy were following them inside. He could hear Skyfire grumbling as he noticed them.

"Stop him Rumble!" Frenzy ordered.

With a smirk, he transformed his hands on his piledrivers making the ground shake Skyfire tumbled and Starscream fell with him.

"C'mon grab him and let's go!" As Frenzy talked, Rumble grabbed Starscream and took him with him.

The only thing that Skyfire remembered was seeing the two casseticons take Starscream to where Megatron was, and Bumblebee falling unconscious to the ground. Things can't go so well can they?

"Who is he?" Megatron asked as he saw the little form of a seeker on Rumble's arms, the warlord ordered him to see his face to make sure if that seeker was... "Starscream?"

Tired and confused, little Starscream looked at Megatron but didn't say anything; he wanted his friends back... Why they were beating Bumblebee? Who are they? And how do they know his name?

"Well, this is a surprise..." Megatron murmured but looked at the Ark. "Decepticons, let's head to the Nemesis."

* * *

Optimus was worried very worried; Blaster had told him that the Decepticons attacked Bumblebee and Skyfire and Megatron have Starscream, they were in the Med Bay with Ratchet who told him that Bumblebee is on a delicate state. With a groan, the Prime felt like he was about to throw up, his tanks were feeling heavy and that wasn't good. He was walking to the Med Bay, not sure if he should go...

"I tried so hard..." Skyfire cried as he was patched by Ratchet. "But, I couldn't do much."

"Calm down." Ratchet reassured him. "Tell this to Optimus."

Skyfire shook his helmet and looked away when Optimus entered, the Prime looked a little disappointed but he tried to dissimulate. Optimus didn't blame them, it was a surprise attack and they had Starscream.

"Prime, I'm sorry..." The flier apologized again. "Rumble and Frenzy were following me everywhere, Megatron was beating Bumblebee without mercy and Soundwave commanded the casseticons! I tried."

Optimus nodded, Optimus calmed him by putting a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him to let him know that he didn't blame him. He looked at Bumblebee, the bot looked tired and really beaten, he was bleeding too much and he was connected to something that gives him energy, it pained the Prime to see Bumblebee like that, the yellow bot was loyal and respectful, he doesn't deserves this...no one does.

"And Starscream... they get him." Skyfire murmured. "Megatron... got him."

It was a nightmare, a terrible one. Optimus cannot imagine what will the tyrant do with the sparkling Megatron can hurt him! Starscream would suffer if Optimus don't save him.

" Ratchet... fix them" Optimus said. "Ironhide, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker you will be coming with me...we are going to save Starscream."

He won't let Megatron hurt Starscream he will not let him. Even if he have to risk his life he will do it... only for Starscream.


	6. Impatient can bring desperation part 2

Impatience can bring Desperations

Part 2

They couldn't believe what there were seeing, right in front of them lays Starscream a little tiny sparkling. And they could say that Megatron wasn't happy about their discovery, one because he thought the seeker was death and two because he wanted him** dead. **That's horrid, but he's a Decepticon and Decepticons doesn't have mercy, actually they shouldn't... The thing was that Starscream is a sparkling! He was facing the seeker with irritation. He didn't see this coming.

"So..." Hook murmured. "Starscream is a sparkling..."

"Apparently." Megatron answered with a small grunt. "Tell me, do you know who are we?"

The little seeker frowned as he puts his hand on his chin like when he thinks, he looked at them, all the Mech that were forming a circle around him looked confused and amused for some reason but the only one who seemed grumpy and angry was the grey one with scary crimsons optics, they were all different. Why is he here? And where was Bumblebee?

"I don't know much..."Starscream answered but it was more a murmur.

"Then, tell me what you know." Megatron demanded.

Starscream remembered Sideswipe and Sunstreaker talking about Decepticons when he was giving the last Data Pad to Prowl, he was really curious at the moment so he listened to them, he heard every word and thoughts and some words that Starscream shouldn't say, even thought he doesn't know the meaning of them.

"Decepticons...are bad and evil." Starscream continued frowning as he noticed that Megatron was smiling. "And scary..."

Ah, he liked that... that was good for Megatron. He is starting to like Starscream well his thoughts of them not the seeker.

"But, I know that their leader is a coward and a chicken." Starscream added. "And is sad because I thought that-"

"Silence!" Megatron grunted angrily as he silenced the seeker, how dare he talk like that in front of him? coward? Bah! Starscream is the coward, that glitch leaves him when he is left or in need of help. "Look who's talking? You are the coward!"

Starscream backed away just a little, he didn't like that Mech and something told him that he should be careful with him, he's not Optimus Prime he's another Mech with... problems...he supposed.

"Why? I haven't done anything wrong..." Starscream responded innocently. "I just answered you your question, didn't I?"

Brawl chuckled when Megatron gave Starscream a surprised look his leader was being _owned_ by Starscream. He couldn't stop chuckling as Starscream shrugged and gave Megatron a boring look. They were all surprised by Starscream's answers; of course, they didn't expect him to answer like that. Soundwave being the silenced one, walked forward to see the seeker better and then he gave his hand to Starscream, with gentleness Soundwave grabbed the seeker and touched his small wings as a soothing. The TIC has dealt with Frenzy and Rumble for a long time so he could understand Starscream feelings...

"Starscream is a good little seeker."

Starscream smiled.

"Don't you dare to say that to **him" **Megatron grunted pointing his finger to Starscream. "He has disobeyed me and insulted me!"

"Soundwave: Starscream requires attention, sparkling-"

"Oh shut up, sparkling or not he must know who is the superior."

What just happened? Soundwave was against him or what? Is not common from his TIC, he was the loyal Decepticon informant commonly know for all the information he has. Now Starscream is back with them... unfortunately. Megatron plans to change his place, so by night they were going search for another place they could hide until the next battle.

"Superior?" Starscream repeated.

"Silence, you fool!"

Once he said that, Megatron left without a word pushing some of his soldiers away. Oh, how he hated that seeker.

* * *

Starscream sat quietly with Soundwave, watching every thing of the Nemesis. He couldn't compare his _**home **_to this one, in his _**home **_everything was more brighter and warmth, in this place everything was dark and cold. He didn't like it, how can these people live here without light? Well, there are parts that are bright but with purple... Optimus have windows but here, the only window they had was the front of the ship. For some reason, he felt like he was here before that he had lived here... That _he_ belonged here, with them and they know his name! What is going on? Where was Optimus? Why he's not with him?

"Where am I?" Starscream asked Soundwave, he's the only Mech who has been nice to him, so he asked him. "Where's Optimus? Do you know him?"

The older Mech looked at him with his red visor, he didn't have emotions. And that scared a little Starscream

"Soundwave: Will be taking care of you from now on." The other Mech replied. "Optimus Prime won't come."

Starscream gulped, not liking that. He crawled back and sat in front of the window watched the sunset, with silence.

"I want to go home..." Starscream said.

Soundwave didn't say anything, he continued with his work with the computers, but he glanced at the seeker to see if he was crying. He doesn't like to see sparklings crying. He helped by hearing Starscream pleas or words. He couldn't betray his leader, but he knew that the Nemesis wasn't a place for sparklings, Megatron didn't cared but Soundwave did, if there's a place for Starscream is with the Autobots. The consequences were that the seeker would be joining the Autobots, and considered a traitor...

"Starscream: Nemesis." Soundwave decided to say. "Nemesis: Starscream's old home."

"No...no!" Starscream shouted. "My home is where Optimus lives! This is not my home...I want Optimus." Sobbing, Starscream covered his face with his knees ignoring Soundwave.

Well Primus, the seeker was crying. Thanks Soundwave. The TIC put his palm on his head, regretting what he just said. He kneeled and touched Starscream wings but Starscream backed away.

"Optimus..." He cried. "Where are you?"

He didn't know what to do, even Rumble and Frenzy where there and Soundwave must say that Starscream is different from his casseticons. He had made a strong friendship with the leader of the Autobots and it's making hard to adapt to the Nemesis, Sighing to himself he carried Starscream, soothing him.

Minutes passed, and Starscream felt asleep on Soundwave shoulder, making sure that he wouldn't wake up he let Rumble take Starscream to their quarters, he have to report this to Megatron.

Once Starscream wasn't with him anymore, he walked to Megatron's quarters and asked permission for entrance.

"Soundwave report: Starscream has a strong bond with Optimus Prime, he won't stop asking for him."

"Is there a way to erase his memory?"

Soundwave didn't replied, how could he? Erase his memories... That was something not peculiar of Megatron, not knowing what to say he just stood there.

"I repeat myself..." His leader continued dangerously. "Is there a way to erase his memories?"

Still, Soundwave didn't answer. There was tension in the place and if someone entered Megatron's quarters he would be leaving immediately.

"Question: Is there any need by erasing Starscream's memories?" The TIC manages to say, yet with soft words and analyzing everything.

Megatron grunted angrily and threw his Data Pad to the wall, instantly breaking it. Soundwave backed away for safety; Megatron was losing his calm just like when Starscream failed Megatron. Closing his crimson optics, Megatron sighed and sat again.

"Prime would be looking for Starscream, he would go with him if Optimus found him." Megatron explained his reason. "If we erase his memories we could make Starscream a real Decepticon... educate him as one."

But, if they erase Starscream memories he would be starting again. Besides, it's actually impossible to break a sparkling memory.

"Call Shockwave."

He called Shockwave through Megatron's computers and the one optic Mech answered quickly, grinning Megatron stood up. When the leader started talking Soundwave went back to his quarters.

"We got Starscream and in a way he transformed into a Sparkling." Megatron answered, optics never leaving the screen. "I think that if we want Starscream memories bank back, we can erase his real memories to new ones..."

Megatron couldn't say if Shockwave was frowning or not he looked like he was, the purple Mech sighed as he saw Megatron.

"It's impossible." Shockwave answered dryly. "It's impossible to erase a sparkling memory, my lord."

"I think that an explanation would be needed..." Megatron groaned.

Shockwave grunted lowly.

"Sparkling hood is the beginning of us... just like humans babies." He explained. "It's not easy to do it, my lord. It's something _**unbreakable**_."

_Unbreakable..._

"But, it could be a virus..."

"Virus."

"Or something else, who knows? He can be useful since he has been with the Autobots. My lord..." Shockwave continued. "There is no need to erase his memories."

And things can't go so well can't they?

* * *

Rumble and Frenzy didn't thought that taking care of a sparkling would be difficult, when Starscream woke up he started crying asking for Optimus, the two brothers were now desperate and frustrated. The seeker was still crying and well that was driving them crazy.

"Prime is useless he won't come, man!" Frenzy groaned to the seeker.

"He will! And he's not useless!" Starscream sobbed.

Where in Primus was Soundwave? It's been a while since he went to talk with Megatron, maybe the tyrant wanted to talk more about this situation. Apparently, Frenzy's words hurt Starscream more making him cry more, groaning Frenzy sat cross-legged staring angrily at Starscream.

"What make you say that? He's a soft sparked Autobot." He continued. "_Our_ enemy"

Starscream didn't believe what Frenzy said, Optimus wasn't a soft sparked he ws kind and nice, and why would Optimus be their enemy if he was a good Mech a trustful, kind leader. Starscream didn't imagine that someone so kind would have enemies. It was hard for the little seeker.

"Enemy? Why an enemy?"

"Because we are on-"

"Frenzy: Silence required." Soundwave interrupted entering the room. "Rumble and Frenzy: Get back to work _**outside**_."

"What?! This is our quarters too!" Frenzy argued angrily.

Soundwave as much as he agreed on Rumble, he needs Starscream to calm down and he needed to be alone for a while, he has no problems with Rumble staying here but Frenzy didn't tolerate much, If he hadn't arrive to his quarters Frenzy would have said Starscream that they are on war, in a different way.

"Objective: Reassure Starscream." Soundwave said. "Needs Rumble and Frenzy out."

"C'mon Bro." Rumble murmured.

The two cassettes left knowing that arguing with Soundwave was unwise, the door slid open and closed when they were out. Now, it was Soundwave and Starscream.

"Starscream: mourn reasons?"

"Why are you keeping me here? I do not belong here and you know it!" Starscream glared as he kicked Soundwave's right foot, and escaped passing through his legs, the young seeker ran as he passed the two casseticons.

"Wha?" They exclaimed as Soundwave ran pass them too.

"I hate this place!"

Scared of what would happen to him if he let Soundwave capture him back, Starscream sped up, even if he wasn't fast enough he could at least move more than the adult Mechs, yet his feet were starting to hurt. He was going to find Optimus, no matter the cost.

"You will suffer the consequences for kicking Soundwave!"

Oh, great. Starscream huffed as he tried to lose the two brothers but they won't give up until they got him. Unfortunately for Starscream when he was about pass to the other corridor, he crashed with someone taller than him, gasping as he hit the ground he looked up and gasped, for all Mechs on the Nemesis why he had to crash with Megatron? The tyrant growled angrily as he looked at the sparkling, his optics full of fury and hatred.

"Where do you think you are going, seeker?" He spat. "May I have an answer?"

He didn't answer, he has to leave and find Optimus.

"You think that Prime will look for a pathetic fool like you?" Megatron continued. "A worthless fool? Hah! Prime doesn't have time for sparklings, besides why would he cares about _you_?"

"He..." Starscream gasped. "He cares!"

Megatron frowned; he must say that Prime changed his SIC. If Starscream changes back, probably he would regret all the words he said about his nemesis.

"Prove it." Megatron said. "He hasn't come."

"He will come, he promised me that he will never leave me!" Starscream shouted.

"Promise? Promises can be broken." Megatron proceeded. "Sometimes Mechs can be hypocrites."

Starscream stared to tremble, he doesn't want to believe Megatron, he was wrong Optimus has been a kind Mech with him and he didn't let him down. Optimus has taught him a lot of things that Starscream has never heard before, he even told him stories and played with him. Why would he not care? And when Optimus promised him, his voice was sincere and soothing, full with care.

"Starscream you're a Decepticon, a fearless warrior." Megatron growled. "Decepticons do not compassionate with the enemy or becomes their friend, you will serve me as a real warrior and not like a soft sparked Autobot, and I won't allow such thing."

As Megatron spoke, Starscream started to get angry; he didn't _**liked**_ to be a Decepticon, even if he couldn't remember to well about his past life, he preferred to be a soft sparked Autobot than a horrible Decepticon. Optimus always said that peace is something the world must have, not war.

"Autobots are your enemies, Starscream."

Megatron expected that his words would make Starscream change his mind, but it did worse. Starscream still believed that Prime would come for him. And Megatron wanted to change that, he knows that if he let Starscream by his own, he would escape and to prevent that Megatron will have to take him to a cell.

"They are not..."

"Enough." He heard the seeker yelp when Megatron grabbed him by his right wing, not caring if it hurt him. Starscream shouted at him angrier and scared. The warlord ignored his cries as he took him to the cells, as the seeker saw where he was taken he couldn't hold himself but to beg.

"Please, not there! I beg you..."

"`Pathetic, as always." Megatron grinned. "You never change."

"Why are you doing this to me? Why do you hate Optimus so much?"

Megatron glared at him and threw him inside, the cell's door closed with a slide not letting Starscream escape, Megatron laughed evilly as he was left alone in the dark.

Megatron expected Starscream to change but the seeker was like always: pathetic and worthless. He wondered why he decided to attack the Autobots first, he was starting to regret that decision, and he didn't want Starscream in the Nemesis, yet if he had left the seeker with the Prime he would make his SIC an Autobot. Starscream may be a fool but he knew that the seeker could use all his knowledge of the Decepticons against them.

"Change our place, I want a new place to hide." Megatron ordered to one of his soldiers.

As the Decepticon left, Shockwave appeared in the screens again. Megatron frowned bored to see the one optic Mech.

"What now Shockwave?"

"I guess I could perform a surgery to bring Starscream's memories back, but I need him on Cybertron."

"Why would I want that annoying fool around? Leave him like that."

Shockwave sighed.

"Or...I can study the causes of his transformation."

"Good, but do I really have to go to Cybertron?"

Shockwave nodded.

"It better be this way, my lord..."

And the screen went off.

* * *

Seriously, I need more ideas for the fic! I'll be happy.


End file.
